


Its my home not yours

by Psd333



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Demons, Fighting for land, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psd333/pseuds/Psd333
Summary: I was about a quarter way home when I heard a familiar voice. It was nearly completely dark out, so I couldn't tell where the voice was from.  “What are you doing here, wolf?” His cocky tone pissed me off.“Yeah, you should be home with all of your friends.” I jumped. There were two of them? Why didn't I sense them? “Run along, now. You shouldn't be here.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with this au for a long time, and I guess I thought that it was about time to write a story.

_ Being a werewolf was hard enough. I had to deal with that painful process of my claws growing in and my gums stretching.  I had to feel the thick black fur grow all over my body. I, Kageyama Tobio, hated being a creature of the night.  _

_ It was bad enough that Hinata howled almost loud enough to blow out my eardrums, but those damned vampires wouldn't stop fighting us for our territory. We had already made it clear. They get the mountains full of deep, dark caves,  and we get the forest. But now they were saying that they needed some more shelter, when there were already more of us than them.   _

_ On our side, the oldest members were Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Sawamura, Hanamaki and Azumane. The next oldest, the soon to be group leaders, were Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Kyoutani. Then there were the youngest. Kindaichi, Hinata, and me.  _

_ Then there were the blood suckers. Their oldest members were Oikawa, Shimizu and Sugawara. Then there were Ennoshita and Yahaba. And their youngest were Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Kunimi. _

_ Then of course there were the humans, Watari and Yachi. And the very cat-like demons. I didn't know much about them, but I was sure that I would get along with them better than Oikawa and his crew.  _

I took a seat on one of the chairs in the log cabin we all shared. Iwaizumi and Azumane were kind enough to build it for all of us.

We were all in our human forms at the moment, waiting for our human friend, Yachi Hitoka to bring us food. It was a bad day out, very hot and muggy. And none of us felt like leaving the shade. Yachi was a very cold person, and she loved the heat, so she offered to bring us food, but only during the day. 

“What do you think she made this time?” Hinata asked, jumping up from the table. “The squirrel she made the other day was wonderful!” Iwaizumi smiled at him. “I mean, I would have liked it raw, but she said she gets too concerned feeding us raw meat when we're in human form.” I looked up at him.

“She also refused to give us people. So I'm guessing it's gonna be rabbit or something.” Kyoutani nodded at that, obviously delighted at the idea of having a rabbit for lunch.  

I heard leaves crunching nearby. “Is that her?” Kindaichi asked, obviously too excited. I smirked. He obviously had a huge crush on her, even though he also definitely liked Iwaizumi and Hinata, too. I shook my head. 

“Hello?” We all heard the girl's voice. All of us nearly jumped out of our seats. Iwaizumi was the one to open the door. He smiled kindly at the girl. 

“Thank you for this, once again, Yachi.” He said, patting the girl's hair.  She gave him a sweet smile before entering our home, placing a large bag on the table. “Seriously, where do you get all of this meat?” 

“My friend Watari is a really good hunter. He kills things for me so I can bring them to you.” She started pulling the food out of the bag.  

“What do you have today?” Hinata asked. Yachi smiled at that question. 

“Deer. Watari said that it's perfect for you all.” She placed the meat on the table, watching everyone eat. She giggled at how everyone was acting like they haven't eaten in days. “You know, you guys are a lot different from the legends. I didn't know that you guys could change when there's not a full moon.”

“Yeah,” I replied, biting meat off of the bone in my hand, “it's just harder for us to control it when the moonlight is so bright. Dunno why, though.” Yachi shrugged. 

A bit of time passed and soon it was evening. The sky was all different shades. Yachi bit her lip. 

“Well, it's been fun. But I really should get going. Other night creatures should be out soon and I really don't want another walking corpse following me home.” I looked up at her. 

“Would you feel safer if I walked you home?” I asked, ready to stand up. She nodded, thanking me before I even stood up. 

It cooled down a lot. The air was nice. But I knew that it was still dangerous. Anything could happen. I knew that there were some evil trolls around here, as well as water spirits that lived in the river down about a mile. And of course, those vampires. Luckily we haven't heard from them in over two weeks. 

“Thank you so much for bringing me home.” Yachi said when we got to the building. She gave me a quick hug before running inside. I smiled at the girl. She was like a sister to me. I needed to keep her safe.

I was about a quarter way home when I heard a familiar voice. It was nearly completely dark out, so I couldn't tell where the voice was from.  “What are you doing here, wolf?” His cocky tone pissed me off.  

“Yeah, you should be home with all of your friends.” I jumped. There were two of them? Why didn't I sense them? “Run along, now. You shouldn't be here.”

“Shut the hell up.” I said. I knew that one of them was Tsukishima Kei, one of the most sarcastic asses I knew.  The other sounded familiar, too. But I couldn't put my finger on it. 

“Tsukki, we should go tell Oikawa that a wolf is nearby. There might be more.”

“Don't be so paranoid, Yamaguchi. I'm pretty sure we would have noticed by now. Besides, he's not even in wolf form yet. He can't harm us without his claws.”

“Oh, that's right. Sorry, Tsukki.” I felt a growl threaten to leave my throat. 

“Leave me the hell alone. I was walking a friend home. And now I'm heading back.” I said. I began walking away.

When I finally made it home, Matsukawa was the first to check me for any wounds. “Did anything happen while you were gone?” he asked. I nodded. He gave a curious look.  

“I bumped into two vampires. They didn't try to hurt me or anything, but they told me to get away from their home.” 

“Where were you?” Iwaizumi asked, a worry in his green eyes.  

“Uh, on that dirt road near the stream.” Iwaizumi looked puzzled.“What? Is something wrong?”

“No, it's just..that's closer to demon territory than vampire. You sure they weren't demons?” I nodded.  

“No, it was Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.” Iwaizumi nodded. He looked outside. 

“I want you to go out again tomorrow night. See if any others are around there. I just hope they didn't get any territory from the demons. If they did, they're one step closer to getting  _ our  _ land.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Iwaizumi…” I covered my head. If I had just done what the older male had said. Just looked around a few times and left after five minutes, none of this would have happened.

I opened my eyes from my nap. It was almost evening. I had to go out again tonight.  So far, all of this week I haven't seen any vampires. But according to Iwaizumi, it was the only way to keep our land safe. I sighed. _Maybe I should go in wolf form. I can blend in with the trees_ I thought. It was almost full moon anyway.

“Kageyama, I need you to get going. It's almost dark.” Iwaizumi said, arms crossed. I laughed slightly at the dark fur on his arms. “Oh, shut up. I don't know what's going on.”

“Full moon's tomorrow night. Your body's probably getting ready.” He shrugged. I turned my head to prevent myself from laughing. “Speaking of that, I'm gonna change tonight. It'll help me blend in better. Only of you think it's okay, though.”

“As long as you're careful not to get shot.” I bit my lip. And then looked at Iwaizumi. “What do _you_ think? It's your body. Not my decision.”

“W-well maybe I should hold back until I feel threatened.” Iwaizumi nodded. Apparently that was a good idea..

“Be careful. Don't stay out for more than an hour. Just look over the place a few times and come back.”

“Yeah, I know.” I said. I then began walking out of the forest and towards the dirt road. The night air was calming and quiet, only the hoot of an owl and crickets chirping could be heard.  

When I made it to the long dirt road, I could hear the water from the stream. It was calming.

I looked around. There was nothing, just like the night before. Tonight was going to be boring. I sat down in the dirt and began drawing shapes in it.

I was ready to stand up and leave the area when I heard footsteps in front of me. I had to hide. There were bushes right behind me, and I knew that they were probably my best bet, but I was frozen. I should have left sooner.

The footsteps stopped. I waited for a few seconds before standing up. I took a quick look around before turning to head back to the woods.  

“And where do you think _you're_ going, Tobio-chan?” I paused. Looking back, I saw the leader of the vampires, Oikawa Tooru. I stared. “Wow, it really has been too long. How many years ago did you leave that ugly scar on my back?”

“Two. Now let me leave, and I won't have to leave another one.”

“Oh, how cute, Tobio-chan. You can only hurt me when you're in your monster form. And what do I see? A perfectly normal human standing in front of me.”

“I'm not afraid to turn. And I won't hesitate to kill you either.” Oikawa gave a deep laugh.  He began to circle me, a mocking smirk on his face.  

“Oh no, I'm so scared.” Oikawa stopped right in front of me. “The point is, Tobio-chan, that you take forever to transform. And while you're growing in all of that nasty fur, I'll be back in my cave, drinking the blood of my latest victim.” In a flash, Oikawa was behind me. “How does that sound to you?”

“..Leave. Go back home to Sugawara.”

“And what, leave a dangerous predator out here? I don't think so. I'll watch you go home back to your noisy friends.” I glared when he was back in front of me.

“No. You're going to leave first.” I took a step towards him. He was about to reply when he looked behind me, his eyes widening.

“Leave.” A voice behind me said. I couldn't tell who it was. I just knew that they were one of my kind.

“Well, it's been a long time since I've seen _you_ , Iwa-chan.” The male behind me let out a growl.

“I told you to _leave._ Go back to your damn cave and don't bother us again.” Iwaizumi moved closer to Oikawa. I saw that more fur had grown on him, and his long, sharp claws had grown in. It was only his arms, hands and neck. The rest of him looked human. It was terrifying.

“Make me.” Oikawa said. Iwaizumi growled at the man.  

“Gladly.” Iwaizumi rushed forward and knocked the vampire down. “Kageyama, get away!” Iwaizumi yelled. “You don't need to see this.” I nodded even though he couldn't see me. And then I ran.

I could hear Iwaizumi's growls and Oikawa's screams as I dodged branches and leaves. I fell to my knees when I got home, kneeling on the ground. And then I heard a loud howl.

“Iwaizumi…” I covered my head. If I had just done what the older male had said. Just looked around a few times and left after five minutes, none of this would have happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He has every right to be angry at the moment. Now that one of your strongest members is with us. And it's all his fault.” Hinata clenched his teeth.

I stood in the log cabin with Hinata by my side. The tears that fell out of my eyes were now stopped, but the guilt wouldn't leave. Iwaizumi was in possible danger, and it was my fault. All because I didn't just leave when I should have.  

“Kageyama,” Hinata said, one hand rubbing circles onto my back, “it wasn't your fault. Iwaizumi-san didn't even leave until he sensed vampires nearby. There were a few near our territory, and he assumed that if they were  _ here _ , they'd be with you too.”

“But it's  _ Oikawa _ , Hinata. You know what he's capable of.” Hinata was silent after this, but his hand remained on my back, now just resting there. “You remember the stories Kindaichi and I told you. When we were young, when he invaded our camp. He killed our leader.” I bit down hard, clenching my fist. “So I scratched him when he was leaving. He thought I was dead. I gave him a huge scar on his back… and then Iwaizumi found Kindaichi and me. And he took us in.”

“I… I know. I'm sorry about that, Kageyama. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories.” I sighed. 

“Maybe you and I should go look for him. He's been gone for an hour now.” Hinata nodded at me, stood up and walked out into the night. 

I followed him down the path to the dirt road. It was cold and dark and I couldn't see anything except for the silhouettes of the trees. Then Hinata began yelling. “Iwaizumi! Where are you? Come-” I covered his mouth. 

“Are you  _ crazy?  _ You'll attract every vampire and demon within two miles if you're yelling like that.” I kept my hand on his mouth as we kept walking. Until I felt something wet touch the palm of my hand. “Did you just  _ lick me? _ ” I smacked him on the top of the head.  

“Sorry, sorry. Your hand's very warm and uncomfortable on my face.” He said. I glared, frowning in a way that seemed impossible. “Hey, I said I was sorry. No need to get so angry.” 

“He has every right to be angry at the moment. Now that one of your strongest members is with us. And it's  _ all  _ his fault.” Hinata clenched his teeth.  

“Shut your mouth, Oikawa.” I said. “Where the hell did you take him?” I growled. My wolf side was coming out. Not physically yet, but my inner rage wasn't something to joke about.

“Oh,  _ I  _ didn't take him anywhere. That was Kunimi and Yahaba's job. Maybe if you can gather up the rest of your doggy group you'll be able to defeat us. But..hmm. That sounds like a challenge for you fur brains.”

“Hey! You don't get the right to be mean just because you're not hairy!” Hinata yelled. “And most of our group is very smart! It's just Kageyama and I who are fur brains!” Oikawa laughed. The hood that I just realized was on him covered his face.  

“Well, thank you for pointing that out. Who's the smartest on your team at the moment?” Hinata looked like he was actually thinking.  

“No! Don't tell him! He'll send his henchmen out on whoever it is.” I growled a bit louder. Oikawa cackled like a madman. 

“Oh my goodness, you are so good! Everyone else failed that test! It seems like  _ you're  _ pretty smart, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa zoomed to me at full speed before picking me up. I struggled, pushing against his chest.  

The thing about vampires was that they could run at super speeds. So by the time Hinata even realized we were gone, Oikawa had already taken me to the mountainside. He slowed down. “You son of a bitch. I'm going to kill you.” I said when he put me down. He turned to me and pulled the hood off of himself. 

His pale, nearly pure white skin was split open, a large red wound ran from the top of his left cheek to the right side of his neck. “You see, Tobio. Iwa-chan did this to me. And that's why we're going to sacrifice him.” This took me by surprise. 

While I stood in shock, the vampire kneed me in the stomach. I fell to the floor, a pain flooding through me.  He tied my wrists back with a strong yet flexible plant. I grumbled as he pushed me to the back of the cave with Iwaizumi, who was now in his human form. I looked at the other. He was obviously beat up. I felt horrible. “Iwaizumi-san… I'm sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Iwaizumi couched.  He was on the floor, a bloody gash on his left arm. “It was mine for acting out.” 

“B-but-”

“Stop. I don't want you blaming yourself.” Iwaizumi sighed. “I want you out of here by daylight.” I nodded at the older. I kneeled on the floor with him. 

“I won't let you down.” A flash of determination ran through his green eyes. I gave a small smile.  

“What are you two talking about?” I whipped my head around. Standing in front of us, only about three feet away, was Kunimi Akira, one of Oikawa's guardian vampires. Though he was in such a position, he was too lazy to do his job, so usually just listened in to hostages like us. I frowned.  

“Get away. It's none of your damn business.” Iwaizumi yelled at the vampire. Kunimi didn't like this. He squinted his eyes and kneeled down.  

Grabbing Iwaizumi by the collar of his shirt, he spoke quietly. “It's every bit of my business if you're planning on leaving here. You two aren't going anywhere.” I bit my lip.  

“ _ He's  _ not going anywhere.  _ I  _ am.” Kunimi looked at me, eyebrows raised slightly. He stood up and stopped right in front of me, blocking my view of anything but his legs.  

“I don't think  _ either of you  _ are going anywhere.” He said. He bent over so I was face to face with him. His face was pale, so his eyes seemed so dark. I shuttered. 

“Don't tell me what to do.” I hissed at him, causing a large frown to appear on his face.  He stood up, looked down at me, and then walked away. He sat a few feet away from us. “Iwaizumi, I'm sorry-”

“Don't be. You can still do it. They'll be asleep by daylight.” I nodded, biting my cheek. 

I had to do it. It was the only way to save Iwaizumi without dying first. I breathed. Once Kunimi was asleep, I would get out of here. 


	4. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop the backtalk. You're lucky that we're not killing you. You ungrateful twit.” I gaped at him, watching as he began to walk through the tunnel again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeee sorry I'm only updating now! I've been obsessed with other random things and forgot to write! I hope you enjoy!

I opened my eyes, a strange drowsiness taking over me.  _ That's strange  _ I thought,  _ I don't remember falling asleep..and where's Iwaizumi?  _ I looked around, panic taking over me when I realized that I was in a different location. The walls were covered in moss, unlike the stone cave where I sat with Iwaizumi. 

“You're awake.” I heard. The voice belonged to Kunimi, who stood at the entrance, which was covered in strong wood. I groaned.  

“Where am I?” Kunimi rolled his dark brown eyes. “Don't just stare at me! Answer me!” It was at that moment I noticed that my hands were now free. I tried to stand up, but my legs refused to hold my weight. I sighed.

“You're in my home. You were in a prison before, but that's for the injured. You could have escaped. So we put you in here, one of the only caves that has a seal on the entrance.” I crossed my arms.  

“Let me out.” Kunimi shook his head. “Kunimi, listen to me! Please!”

“ _ No.  _ I'm not letting you out. You don't deserve it.” He picked up a cup from a large basket, and brought it to me. He brought it to my lips. “Drink. I don't want you getting dehydrated.” I swore a saw a flash of concern swish through his eyes. “Try to stand up and walk. You need to be able to come out when we sacrifice Iwaizumi.” 

I watched as he placed the now empty cup back in the basket. He then walked down a small tunnel, leading to somewhere else. I tried to stand for a few minutes, and once I got the hang of walking around, using the wall as a supporter, I began to journey down the tunnel. What I saw was absolutely astounding. 

It was obviously Kunimi's bedroom, whilst the other room was his kitchen area. I looked around. I saw Kunimi on the mattress in the middle of the room. It was only a mattress, no bed post or anything, but at the moment, it looked more comfortable than anything. I sighed and began to talk. “You know, you could just let me out and have the burden of a dangerous creature off of your shoulders.” He looked at me.  

“Ah, let me think about that…  _ no.”  _ He leaned back into the pillow at the top of the bed. “If you  _ really  _ want to come lay down, you can. I really don't mind.” He had a teasing glare in his eyes. I bit my lip. “Or you can go into my extra room,” he pointed to another tunnel, “over there.” I stood still before walking towards him. He smirked. 

“J-just for a little bit.” He nodded at that, stood up and practically shoved me onto the bed. I was right. It  _ was  _ comfortable. “W-what time is it?” I felt my eyes closing as he ran his fingers through my hair. 

“About nine in the morning.” I was shocked to hear these words. I was supposed to leave once it was light out. “Now, go to sleep. We have a very busy week ahead of us.”

“But my promise.” I could hear my words becoming quieter as I slowly drifted off. The last thing I saw before I entered my dreams was Kunimi's deep brown eyes.

* * *

 

“Kageyama. Wake up.” I heard someone talking to me. But I couldn't register who it belonged to. My eyes felt as if they were sealed shut. I raised my hand as if to show that I was awake. “Good, you're awake. We need to do some planning.” When I finally brought myself to open my eyes, I saw a familiar figure.

“What the hell do you want, Kunimi?” He stared at me, an unamused look in his eyes. 

“Need some help. You're close with Iwaizumi, right? How would you want him to die? I'm thinking...fire or classic werewolf myth, silver bullet. Just for kicks. Impalement would be kind of fun, too though, huh. What do you think?”

“I think that you're sick and that  _ you  _ should be burned to death.  _ What do you think?”  _ I stared at him, eyes squinted lightly.

“It's settled then. We'll burn him over an open fire. For everyone to watch.” Kunimi began to walk away.

“I said that  _ you  _ should be burned! Not Iwaizumi.” Kunimi turned back to me and slowly moved towards the bed. He stared down at me. 

“Stop the backtalk. You're lucky that we're not killing  _ you. You ungrateful twit.”  _ I gaped at him, watching as he began to walk through the tunnel again. 

“Hey! Get back here, asshole! I'm not finished talking to you yet!” He just continued walking. “Kunimi!” 

“Get up. It's already evening. Sacrifice will be tomorrow at midnight.” Kunimi left. I growled at his back. I was going to get revenge one way or another. And what a better night than tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
